Sonic sees Zonic
by FFNend
Summary: Sonic is taken while the duo are on a mission together. Warning: Sonic and Tails are together in this. Made for the Sonic Ultimate Alliance


Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU;} -converted-space {mso-style-name:apple-converted-space;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Admissions and Incidents**

**A/n: This story is set a few months before the events in Secrets suck. **

Deep within a massive underground complex, surrounded by miles of rock and hiding from a legion of mechanical robots, a young hedgehog, of barely fifteen years, and a younger fox, of barely twelve, sat cuddled up to one another as they tried to remain warm. They were both tired, warn out, and all they really wanted was to curl up and sleep, but they weren't going to do that.

"I knew that stupid tunnel was a bad choice" Miles muttered bitterly to himself, though just as equally irritated that his thick coat was unable to keep the uncomfortable temperature at bay.

"Then why'd you chose it?" Sonic jokingly whispered back as he cuddled up closer to the fox, for the feeling as much as the warmth.

The fox sighed, feeling terrible for letting his friend down. "I just wanted to help"  
"You did" The blue hedgehog laughed at his silly fox, unaware that Miles wasn't exactly feeling so happy. "The other tunnel ended in a row of spikes"

"I guess so" Muttered Tails, curling up against his love and only friend. "I just wish there was some way for me to help you more"

"Don't worry about it" Told him quietly as he pulled the cute fox into a gentle hug, "Now don't worry about anything. We've just got to wait a few minutes before Eggman's robot's stop following us and then we can go up against him"

"I know Sonic" Tails muttered. "I think that they are pretty much gone, and you can stop pretending to be cold so you can hug me. I know you like to cuddle up to me, so why do you keep on looking for excuses"  
Sonic shrugged, letting go of the fox so that the two heroes could resume their journey through the Doctor's underground lair. "I don't know, it just makes me feel better, and, besides, you looked rather cold."

"That's because I am" Tails told him quietly, keeping his voice low to avoid setting off the many audio sensors throughout Eggman's base. "I don't mind you hugging me to keep me warm, I'd just prefer if you did it more often without first looking for exc-"

He was suddenly cut of as Sonic wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his arms almost bridal style. Sonic quickly picked up speed and dashed through the dark tunnels with little to no worry about whether the ground was stable or not.

However, they soon arrived at a massive metal door, blocking their path from the final room that they both knew Eggman was waiting behind for some typical evil scheme.

However, as Tails began hacking into the massive doors controls, a strange burst of light filled the room.

Sonic quickly took up a defensive position beside the fox, waiting for the inevitable threat to arrive.

However, they were both surprised when they saw that there was a strange character standing before them, wearing a strange suit or armour that was colored futuristic shades of green, red, and gold.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded as the strange character slowly walked closer to the duo, sideways for some subtly unexplained reason. "Tell me"  
"My name is Zonic" The strange figure bowed to them, well, more accurately the wall beside them.

"Why do you look like me?" Sonic asked cautiously "Has Eggman decided to get into cloning again?"  
"Of course not" The mysterious Zonic told the blue hedgehog "I am here from another parallel universe to ask you to help another save himself, and perhaps his entire world, from total destruction"

"Why should we just go with you?" Tails asked quietly "How do we know that you aren't lying?"

"Sonic will just have to trust me" he told him simply "As for you, well, I'm sorry to say that you cannot come with me"

"Why not?" Sonic asked angrily "He should be able to come if I need to go"

However Zonic merely just shook his head "I'm sorry, but he is required to keep peace in this world while you are away"

The strange hedgehog looked down at his wrist, obviously pretending he could see a watch there "We must go now, I have wasted far too long and time is quickly running out. We must leave now"

Sonic turned back to his love "Do you think you can handle Eggman while I'm away?"

Tails nodded quickly "If things get to much I'll ask either Shadow or Knuckles to help. They both owe me anyway"

"Alright" Sonic replied, he turned back to Zonic "DO we need to leave right now?"

"We must leave now" Zonic warned Sonic

"Fine" He turned back to Tails, and gave him a quick hug "I'll see you soon, look after fatso while I'm off saving another universe"

Tails returned the hug "I'll see you soon"

And suddenly, in a large flash of bright white light, Tails was standing alone in the cave. Both of the hedgehogs were completely gone with no trace that they had ever even being there.

Tails sighed as he turned back to the large door behind himself "Well, I guess it's just you and me now. Let's go have some fun with the evil idiot"

**A/n: This story is part of the Ultimate Sonic Alliance Story that has finally begun. Check out ReaderADV's Story 'NotSoMetal Sonic" to see what happened to Sonic, or, rather, who needs his help.**


End file.
